


An End to Thunder Stealing

by blueteak



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: Zoe and Wade gather friends and colleagues together for a surprise announcement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



“Welcome Zoe, Wade, TBD,” Brick said, ushering them in. “We’re all gathered on the porch. Not knowing why you wanted us all to get together here, I thought it best to choose an area we could easily clean if there’s excitement.”

“You’ll find out shortly, Brick,” Zoe informed him. “And I think you’ll be pleased.”

Brick did not look certain that he would be pleased. He looked at Wade. 

“I’m here under duress,” Wade told him, adjusting the baby. 

Lemon, Lavon, Magnolia, and Shelby were waiting for them on the porch, all looking a mix of welcoming, puzzled and suspicious. 

Sweet tea had barely been poured before Lavon asked what the gathering was in aid of. “You didn’t call us here to tell us you accidentally ran over Burt Reynolds, did you?” he asked. “Because if you did, you know I forgive you, but tell me now. I can’t sit drinking sweet tea while my alligator lies dead in the road.”

Zoe stared at Lavon. “Burt Reynolds? What? Why would you think I called everyone to Brick’s house to tell you I killed Burt Reynolds?”

Lemon arched a brow. “Wait a minute. Did I just hear you say ‘I killed Burt Reynolds’? I told Lavon that couldn’t be it, but that wasn’t as strong a denial as I would like.”

Zoe rolled her eyes and raised her hand as though taking a pledge. “I swear I did not kill Burt Reynolds. He is probably happily eating someone right now.”

“Thank you, Zoe,” Lavon said. 

Zoe looked around the room in disbelief. “I still can’t believe anyone thought I called you here to announce anything about Burt Reynolds.”

Shelby shrugged. “I didn’t have any Burt Reynolds-related suspicions about why you might have wanted to gather us all together, Zoe, but it made as much sense as any other theory.”

Zoe looked like she wanted to know what those other theories were. Magnolia looked ready to tell her. Brick looked between them. “Zoe, why don’t let us know what you’ve come to let us know.”

Taking a deep breath, Zoe said “It’s not so much what I’ve come to let you know, as it is ask permission for something. Well, Wade and I would like to ask permission for something.”

Wade nodded and turned to Lemon and Lavon. “Lemon, with Zoe having upset pretty much every major life event of yours—“

“I haven’t lived here for every major life event!” Zoe protested.

“Most recently having her water break on you at your engagement party,” Wade continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “We wanted to ask you and Lavon something to be sure we wouldn't steal any of your future thunder.”

“Then why are the rest of us here?” Magnolia asked. 

“Because we’re here to ask whether TBD here can have the “B” in his name stand for Breeland,” Zoe explained. 

Brick almost choked on his sweet tea. “You’re keeping the initials TBD?”

Zoe and Wade looked at one another and shrugged resignedly. Wade explained “Well, we never could settle on a name and we’ve all just been calling him ‘TBD,’ so we finally just went with it and settled on Tom Breeland Hart-Kinsella. We thought about keeping the “D,” but that would’ve been too much name for anyone to grow into.”

Lemon looked taken aback. “That was not what I was expecting,” she said. Then she smiled. “Lavon and I haven’t discussed names much yet, or a timeline, but there won’t be a timeline with too many Breelands. You have my blessing. Daddy?”

Brick put his tea down and pulled Zoe up and into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here, Dr. Hart.” He then turned to Wade. “Give me little Tom Breeland.”

“I don’t think he minds,” Shelby whispered to Magnolia, who nodded.

“Tom Breeland sounds good to me as well,” Magnolia said. “But don’t think that name will get you a reduction in babysitting fees, mind.”


End file.
